


Let you intoxicate me

by drugsins



Series: Come along, my lover [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, dominant! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I want you to suck me off.” Harry growled into his ear lowly, eliticing a moan from Louis who only nodded enthusiastically despite his messy state. </p><p>or the one where Louis and Harry fuck in a club, on a leather couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let you intoxicate me

**Author's Note:**

> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

Louis felt shivers run down his spine as he opened his eyes and let the smoke curl in front of him.

The sensations were driving him mad, hands trembling and heart beating fast, his breathing uncontrolled. He was sweating, clothes wet and clasped on his body as he was gripping the leather couch tighter. The music was pounding hard into his ears, emphasising the rushing adrenaline cursing through his veins, his head spinning and his vision dizzy.

He felt amazing; the bass beating into his ears and sending alarms throughout his limp body. He let his head fall back onto the leather arm as his left hand still gripped the material harder and harder trying to hold on, not lose himself entirely, but it was already too late. He was ecstatic the moment he put his lips on the toxic cigarette that sent its evils into his blood; and he fucking loved it.

He smiled to himself, eyes tightly closed and took another long drawl of the fag, inhaling everything, letting the smoke invade him on the inside, feeling it tickle his senses. He let it out lazily into the tight air, intoxicated with alcohol, more smoke and the scent of sweating bodies clinging to one another on the dance floor in the middle of the dark room. He was high and shivering from the cold or warmth, he didn't even know anymore, right hand slowly trailing his abdomen and massaging it as his mouth fell open.

The music was dizzying, everything fucking turning him on and he gasped. He began caressing his cock through his jeans without applying much pressure, only teasing himself slightly, adding much more pleasure to the touch. He moaned lowly, his neck exposing fast-blood-pumping veins and sweat, muscles in his jaw clenching tightly as he realised he needed more. His hand gave a particular forceful tug and he lost it, groaning, eyes searching the dance floor for something hot and strong to take care of him.

Louis watched from the shadows, taking a loud gulp from his harsh drink, whatever it was it went burning down his throat, and he finally found what he had always wanted. The dark curtains covered his body as his hand continued only to touch softly at his now hard cock and his gaze stared hungrily at _him_.  


Shirt partly unbuttoned, showing his tanned, glistening torso, Harry was moving into a haze of bodies onto the dancer floor, one drink in his hand, his hair and eyes wild. He let his head fall back onto a stranger's shoulder who smiled into his ear, licking a long, hot stripe into his neck, his hand going toward Harry's front. Harry was unfocused, lost in the moment, the music and the rush of everything as he let himself be touched by everybody, who sexually climbed onto him and worshipped his perfect body.

The boy laughed at something a girl whispered into his ear and all that Louis wanted to do was scream. _Mine, mine_ , his heart beat into his chest, as his hand worked harder through his pants, already hurting from the force of the action. Somebody began unbuttoning Harry's jeans, palming him through them, Harry opening his mouth and moaning loudly and that's when Louis lost it; he came hard into his boxers, body spasming from his orgasm and eyes tightly shut. He continued breathing harshly through his nose, head fallen back, forgetting about his drink, about the music, about everything.

Spinning, the room was spinning. He was cold, hair standing up on his body as he came down from his high, muscles relaxing and heart regaining its normal speed.  


”Hmm.. so I can see you started without me?” Harry growled into his ear, licking his earlobe slightly, as one of his hands pressed on his chest and the other one held the still full glass of whiskey. ”That's mean of you..”  


Louis gasped as he kept his eyes shut, repositioning his head to give Harry better access to his pulse point.  


”I don't.. I'm sorry.. It's just-”  


”Shh babe. Don't waste your breaths on this.”  


Harry moved, looking down at a flushed Louis who tried to catch his figure, eyes still unfocused. The boy smiled, kissing him slowly and lovingly, exploring every part of his mouth, lounging himself forward into Louis, tasting everything. Louis’ weak hand came to latch onto Harry's neck, uselessly attaching himself to the strong body above.  


”I want you to suck me off.” Harry growled into his ear lowly, eliticing a moan from Louis who only nodded enthusiastically despite his messy state. Harry sat down besides him on the shiny couch, safe from the view of different curious people, all too encaptured into the orgy happening onto the dance floor to notice them anyway.

Louis lowered his head, fumbling with Harry's zipper as his hands trembled still from the aftershocks of the drugs, the alcohol, his climax all combined. Harry helped him slowly and caressed the back of Louis’ neck as the boy stared at the oh so beautiful cock in front of him. It was mesmerising how many times he'd done this, but he still had the same rush every time.

He loved it; loved the feeling, the weight and taste of it into his mouth but mostly he loved the state he could bring Harry in: helpless and shaking, begging for release. He dipped his head and with a firm hand on the base, he started licking it from the way down up. His tongue trailed messy on it, Harry flexing his hand on Louis’ neck and he smiled; he started sucking at the head lazily, teasing the slit, and in one long motion engulfed the whole member into his mouth, his throat relaxing against the intrusion rapidly. Harry moaned loudly and grasped Louis’ hair forcing him to stay down and the boy happily obliged. He humed against the hot member, sending vibrations to Harry who pulled his head a bit up and started a slow pace of fucking his mouth. Louis closed his eyes, enjoying being controlled and placed a hand on Harry's hip for leverage. Harry fucked him slowly, in long thrusts, going all the way in and sliding all the way out, letting only his tip against Louis’ lips who licked it thoroughly.  


”Unfasten your jeans and take them off.” Harry growled, head dizzy, chasing his release. Louis obliged, letting his cock fall down from his lips with a wet pop. After letting his ass naked in the air for Harry's hungry stare, he returned to his previous actions. The view was obscene; music banging loudly in their heads, filth surrounding them. Harry reached for the bottle of lube from his back pocket, not interrupting Louis’ bobbing and he wetted two of his fingers. He slowly circled Louis’ entrance, his bum beautifully onto his right, standing proudly into the air.

Louis was on his knees on the couch, sucking loudly and he looked dirty; Harry wanted to fuck him senseless right then and there. He plunged both of his fingers inside the boy and Louis moaned around him. A hand went to his neglected cock as the other kept stroking in time with his licks and Harry felt him clutch against his fingers. He went at a rough pace, fucking him with three fingers, scissoring inside him as Louis shivered and met his thrusts halfway, ass forcefully fucking onto his hand.

Louis worked his cock mercilessly while concentrating on Harry's erection also and when he felt a particular soft groan against his dick, Harry came, shuddering, as Louis rushed to swallow everything. After three more thrusts, Louis came all over his hand, moaning brokenly into Harry's crotch, hand tightening onto Harry's shirt. The boy fell forward limply as Harry watched dazed into the surroundings.

Everything was so dirty and sinful; he lit himself a cigarette and blew white smoke in front of him while an innocent boy smiled at him with bright eyes from his lap. Harry smiled back and then closed his eyes, releasing another toxic breath into the thin air.


End file.
